


Dropping Eaves

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Idiots in lust, M/M, Season 1 AU sort of, Tumblr Prompt, hannibal and Will hook up, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hannibal and Will meet cute during Season 1.  AU?  Kind of, sort of -- I guess.  Team Sassy Science makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Eaves

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Tumblr prompt](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/148985334444/ridiculous-sentence-prompts): “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?” Thanks [Cannibal Harpsichord](http://cannibalharpsichord.tumblr.com/)!

Never again. Never again he swore and meant it this time. Whenever Hannibal Lecter received any invitations to attend psychiatric conventions, they immediately went into the waste bin. This one, however, was different. It was being held at the Four Seasons in New York, had a well respected keynote speaker -- and if anything, attending always afforded him the opportunity to discredit almost everything being said. But that was neither here nor there. He was now stuck in a conversation on the validity of Thematic Apperception testing with a group of completely horrific psychiatrists. Absolute dullards. Shoot him now. 

At the end of the evening, a drink at the hotel bar was well in order.

***

“Listen, I realize this has been a long day and we were just supposed to come into New York, do a quick once over, and then leave but now we -- _you_ \-- are stuck here. That’s just how life works,” Jack Crawford bellowed as Beverly, Price, Zeller, and Will whined and groaned.

Jack harrumphed and continued,“You’ll have to head out to the crime scene once again tomorrow, dot all your I’s and cross all your T’s, and then you can head back to Baltimore.”

“I didn’t make arrangements for my dogs,” Will said quietly.

“And that is my problem how?” Jack asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Total silence. Jimmy looked at Zeller, who rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Look, I have to get back home. Bella needs me, and I would love to see my wife for a change. Use the company card, get a hotel somewhere -- frankly, I don’t care where you all stay. Just stay and finish up the job tomorrow.”

“Yes, Jack,” Beverly said with a salute.

Jack shook his head, got into his rental and added, “And behave, you damn hooligans.”

The team watched him drive away. Beverly turned to them with a glowing smile and said, “Can you say Four Seasons?!”

**+++**

By 10:00 p.m., the group was settled into their rooms and had been at the TY Bar for about an hour.

Zeller waved at the bartender, “Another round for my friends, and the lady is buying.”

“Jack is not going to be happy when he sees our receipts,” Jimmy said taking a sip of his Aviation.

“Hey,” Beverly replied nibbling on an olive, “he said we could stay wherever we wanted to.”

Being away from the classroom, with a group of people he actually found tolerable, and having one of the best whiskeys he’d ever had, made Will feel perfectly at ease -- and could it be -- actually happy? 

“Cheers, everyone!” Will said as the rest of the gang raised their glasses. And then he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the conversation taking place two stools down.

**+++**

All Hannibal wanted was to unwind at the bar with a nice glass of wine and not be bothered by anyone. It was bad enough he had to interact with his “colleagues” now he had this obnoxious woman hitting on him. And doing a horrific job at it too.

“So are you here on business or pleasure?” she asked with a White Russian in her hand.

“Neither,” Hannibal responded as he looked down at his glass of wine. He despised rudeness -- it was unspeakably ugly to him, but even he had his days.

“I’m Kareen,” she said extending her hand.

Hannibal inhaled, mentally counting to three, and shook her hand. “Excuse me, did you say Kareen?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “It’s actually Karen, but I think Kareen sounds nicer, don’t you think?”

“Careen? As in 'rushing headlong?'”

“What do you mean? You’re funny!” she said as she leaned in closer, spilling some of her drink on Hannibal sleeve.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry. Here, let me get that,” she dipped a dirty cocktail napkin into her glass of water and tried to clean Hannibal’s sleeve.

“It’s quite all right,” he said as he held up a hand to stop her. “It is nothing a dry cleaner can’t get out.”

“I’m such a klutz,” she said with a gigantic smile, “But I’m always in control of my body...in _other_ areas.”

Will snorted, and polished off his whiskey. Hannibal turned slightly and saw Will out of the corner of his eye. 

“What did you say your name was?” Karen Kareen asked.

“I did not. It’s Hannibal,” he responded dabbing the wet spot with his pocket square.

“Well, that’s a funny name!”

“Indeed, _Kareen_ ,” Hannibal responded in a deadpan manner.

“I’m just going to freshen up and I’ll be riiiiiight back,” she said as she rose from her stool.

Hannibal huffed and watched her leave. If he got the bartender’s attention, he could get the check and be gone before her return.

Absentmindedly he whispered under his breath, “What I wouldn’t do for some chloroform right about now.”

Will turned to face Hannibal and said, “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 a.m.? Or whatever time it is...”

Hannibal stilled momentarily and was about to say something to this person, when he turned and looked at Will’s smiling -- somewhat inebriated -- face, and all thought processes suddenly halted.

“I mean, I know she was annoying as all hell but there's no need to knock her out,” Will added with a cheeky smile.

Hannibal tilted his head and returned the smile with equal enthusiasm. “I meant it for myself. Anything would be preferable than having to deal with her any longer.”

Will chuckled, “Nice. I’m Will. And you are Hannibal.”

Beverly, Jimmy and Zeller looked over with high eyebrows, impressed by Will’s handy work.

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow and said,”Yes. Do you always eavesdrop on the conversation of strangers?”

“No. Only when they are as entertaining as yours has been.” He held up his tumbler of whiskey and said, “Cheers.”

Hannibal raised his wine glass, and that wasn’t the only thing currently rising.

**+++**

Will slammed Hannibal against the wall, as they frantically pressed into each other. Lips slotting perfectly, tongues eager and exploring.

“Mmmm,” Will panted, “I never do this, you know.” 

He moaned as Hannibal began sucking on his earlobe.

“Neither do I,” Hannibal said as he rolled his hips into Will’s, desperately seeking out the much desired friction. “I hope you’ll still respect me in the morning,” Hannibal said with laughter, and then pushed himself away from the wall, causing the two to tumble onto the bed.

Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal and then paused to say, “Oh, and just so you know, my name is actually pronounced ‘Wheel.’ I think it sounds nicer, don’t you think?”

Hannibal laughed once again and said, “Then I shall enjoy getting behind the wheel.”

**+++**

The next morning, when Hannibal awoke, Will was long gone but had left a note on his pillow:

> _It was great meeting you. - Will_

Hannibal sat up in bed, wondering how he would be able to find his little -- well, not so _little_ \-- Will. Such a shame he left. He actually quite liked him. An odd feeling for Hannibal.

**+++**

“Thank you for coming.” 

“Yes, of course, I am glad I could be of any assistance.”

“Will Graham,” Jack Crawford said, "This is Doctor Hannibal Lecter. He’ll be joining us to work on the Shrike case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
